Shadow
Shadow, initially referred to as Willow12, was a secondary antagonist originally a new member of the Heylin. She engaged in the fight against the Xiaolin Dragons for the mystical Shen Gong Wu artifacts to rule the world. She is the arch rival of Bloom Masterson. Shadow was born when Chase Young created her from one of his ribs. 3 At first, she was born as a baby, only to quickly transform into how she is today. Xiaolin ChroniclesEdit Season OneEdit In her debut, she was revealed as Willow, a Xiaolin Monk. She and Ping Pong competed for the Xiaolin Apprentice top spot, as well as for Omi's attention. However, Kimiko was meanwhile suspicious of her.4 Later, she used her charm on all of the boys in the temple. Kimiko began to grow more suspicious of her and eventually discovered her secret identity as Shadow.5 However, she managed to find the combination and the location of the vault and stole all the Shen Gong Wu. She later came along with Chase to battle the Xiaolin Monks, and together they managed to destroy the temple.5 Later, Shadow helped Chase in many occasions. She seemed to like the idea of having the "cat monks" under her control and especially Kimiko.6 However, after Chase lost his control over the monks he seemed to be interested of making Tigress his partner, which made Shadow jealous. It was revealed that she had some kind relationship with the Mask of the Green Monkey talisman.7 PersonalityEdit Shadow, as she was still known as Willow, showed a very similar personality to Dyris when she stayed at the Temple. Like Dyris, she charmed the boys of the Temple.5 As Shadow, she was cunning and hungry for power, as she asked multiple times Chase to give her the Lao Mang Lone Soup. She also seemed to respect Chase and the Xiaolin Monks. She could become extremely jealous when Chase was interested on someone else, like Tigress. When Chase wasn't fond on someone or something, Shadow had the same opinion. Physical AppearanceEdit As WillowEdit Willow Willow was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and sported a white outfit with a golden belt. Her boots and gloves were also white and gold in a matching manner similar to her outfit. She was also noted to have worn a Ying-Yang headband. As ShadowEdit Shadow essentially resembled a female version of Chase Young, having both fought on the same side and shared design traits. Sporting long dark-green hair ending in a curl, she wore a white headband with the Taoism insignia at its center, having thick black eyebrows, light-green eyes and a light skin complexion. The rest of her attire consisted of a body armor quite similar to Chase's. Primarily black with red and golden highlights, white gloves were also worn with a golden mark, some other white armor on her legs, and thin black boots. RelationshipsEdit HeylinEdit Chase YoungEdit Chase and Shadow Chase Young took her as his Heylin Apprentice, and the two share a very good relationship as they can even communicate telepathically. Even though Chase created her, she thinks calling him "Papa," seems hardly appropriate. Both of them do not see each other as relatives. One might say that Shadow is just a female clone of Chase. She's very loyal and flirtatious towards him (this fact was revealed in Laws of Nature ), indicating that she may be in love with him, and it has been hinted that he feels the same about her. XiaolinEdit OmiEdit Shadow, as Willow, manipulated Omi in order to tell her about the combination of the Shen Gong Wu vault. She also seemed to be somewhat interested in him, the same way Chase was. Shadow and Kimiko Kimiko TohomikoEdit Currently it is unknown what their relationship was besides being Heylin and Xiaolin enemies. In the episode of Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain Shadow stated that one day she and Kimiko will have a special relationship that she will be able to read Kimiko's mind. She also seemed interested about the idea of permanently controlling the cat monks after full moon, especially Kimiko. Powers and WeaknessesEdit PowersEdit Heylin Magic: Shadow was a notable user of the Heylin Magic and she had several magical abilities like: Shapeshifting: She could change her appearance, to transform into Willow, by using her powers. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Team of Villains Category:Villains Category:Evil Hideout